Pets
Goldie1.png Goldie2.png Goldie3.jpg Cerberus1.png Cerberus2.jpg Cerberus3.jpg Damgun1.png Damgun2.jpg Damgun3.png KOB1.jpg KOB2.jpg KOB3.png Imo1.png Imo2.jpg Imo3.png Fifi.jpg Fifi2.png Fifi3.png Julie1.png Julie2.png Julie3.png Bone1.jpg Bone2.jpg Bone3.png Gururu1.png Gururu2.jpg Gururu3.jpg Bahamut1.jpg Bahamut2.jpg Bahamut3.JPG Kala.PNG Kala2.jpg Kala3.png Hope1.png Hope2.png Wertyrrr.png Hanzo1.jpg Hanzo2.png Hanzo3.jpg Musashi1.jpg Musashi2.png Musashi 3.png Apo1.jpg Apo2.jpg Apo 3.jpg Pets are the last member of your group. You can find a pet in every location by defeating the specific rare enemy or boss in that specific location. All pets have an element, so you can use one to help complete a group element so you only need 3 sword elements instead of 4. There are also currently three stages of evolution for a pet. At each stage, the pet will gain a significant boost to their AP & DP. However, every time they level up, their AP & DP will rise regardless, just not as big as with their evolutional changes. For a bit to level up, you need to meet its level requirements in experience and number of rest days. The XP & Rest a pet needs is dependent upon its level, not the type. See Pets level requirements. ;Experience :Pet experience is gained when you equip the pet in battle. It will gain the same amount of experience you gain for defeating a monster. Experience cannot be brought over to the next level. That is very important to know because when you defeat a boss for the first time, you will always get an Exp Boost. Before killing a boss for the first time, make sure your pet has XP available for it. You can use the tabs at the top to check a specific locations boss to find out how much XP s/he gives and if your pet can handle it. ;Rest :Under the Pets tab, there are three resting slots; the first one is available from the start, second can be unlocked either by reaching level 30 or by paying 200 Smith Tokens, the third slot can only be unlocked with 300 Smith Tokens. To rest a pet, you need to unequip it and put it in the resting slot. A timer will appear. When the timer is completed, you need to click on the resting slot for the pet to gain a rest day, and a new timer will appear if the number of resting days it takes for your pet to level is more than 0. You can remove the pet before the timer is completed, but doing so will reset the current timer. Note: When a pet is set to resting, they enjoy a stay in your workshop or basement. This is a fun way to show off your pets, as their current stage of evolution is also shown, and they have a little animation when you or your visitors click on them. Note2: The free, 2 slots to rests your pets means that as you get higher, your not waiting on a pet slot to rest them. In fact, as your pets level increases, the slots will oftentimes be empty as they'll get the rest faster than you'll get the xp. *** ***;Abilities ***:Each pet can also help you by use of their abilities. These can range from turning black orbs into attacks, by decreasing your stamina cost to enter a zone, by making respective orbs stronger in what they do, and even by increasing the chance to find a rare trace. All pets start with an ability. These level up as you get stronger. The abilities get stronger at Pet Levels 4, 7, 10, and 15. Each Pet Ability currently has a max of Level 5. Note: For more detailed info on the Abilities check the individual pet's page. Below, the Ability info listed includes all they have, however some of the individual abilities only unlock as your Pet gets stronger, they may not have all abilities at level 1. In that case, on the individual pages, it will be marked X-X at the lower level to show it is not available. For a comparison of all pets at their respective levels, check out the Pets Stat page. You can also view each pet individually for more information. List of pets } *** ***: Note: Prices in the store marked with * are the prices before the update. They may not be the same with the current prices. Pets level requirements ---- 'Goldie' Element: Water Ability: Slimy - Increases Coins gained, % Chance to block Sticky, & + Chance to heal a small % with Guard Orbs. Location: Mysterious Mountain Dropped by: Golden Slime (Rare Encounter) Resting time: 8 hours ---- 'Cerberus' Element: Fire Ability: Hellfire Breath - Increases group HP, + Chance of blocking Oily, + Chance of dealing extra damage with Attack Orbs. Location: Orc Camp Dropped by: Cerberus (2nd Boss) Resting time: 10 hours ---- 'Damgun' Element: Earth Ability: Protector - Increase chance to draw Guard Orbs, +% Chance of blocking Injured, 66% Chance to deal % equal to your Attack Power when you match Guard Orbs. Location: Cavern of Ancient Ruins Dropped by: Ancient Robot (3rd Boss) Resting time: 10 hours ---- 'Imo' Element: Arcane Ability: Polymath - % Increase combat XP, + Chance of blocking Poisoned and Deadly Poisoned effect, Deal extra damage when you match Special Orbs. Location: Mage Tower Dropped by: Homunculus (Rare Encounter) Resting time: 8 hours ---- 'KOB' Element: Earth Ability: Primal Fury - Increase group Max HP, Stamina cost decrease for entering locations, +1 Hand. Location: Cursed Forest Dropped by: The King of Beasts (3rd Boss) Resting time: 12 hours ---- 'Fifi' Element: Fire Ability: Reincarnation - + Chance of drawing Healing Orbs, + chance of blocking Burnt effect, x% chance to stun the opponent when matching heal orbs, deal extra damage equal to a % of your group AP when you match Heal Orbs. Location: Flaming Volcano Dropped by: Phoenix (3rd Boss) Resting time: 12 hours ---- 'Julie' Element: Frost Ability: Invisible Barrier - Increase chance of dodging enemy attacks, + Chance of blocking Frostbitten effect, + Chance to stun when you match Guard Orbs, Damage Reduction when you match Heal Orbs. Location: Polar Glacier Dropped by: Doom Beast (3rd Boss) Resting time: 10 hours ---- 'Bone' Element: Unholy Ability: Undead Curse - Increase Max HP, + chance to block Scared effect, 3 or more black Orbs will Attack, Heal a small % when matching Black Orbs. Location: Imperial Tomb Dropped by: Undead King (3rd Boss) Resting time: 10 hours ---- 'Gururu' Element: Wind Ability: Inception - + chance of blocking all status effects, Stamina cost for entering locations decreased. White Orb can be discarded by placing in an empty slot. Location: Canyon of Immortality Dropped by: Very Angry Big Bird (Rare En) Resting time: 16 hours ---- 'Bahamut' Element: Arcane Ability: Dragon Supremacy - + HP, + Chance to block Demoralized effect, + Chance to stun enemies when matching Attack Orbs, + extra damage when matching Special Orbs Location: Dragon Archipelago Dropped by: Bahamat (3rd Boss) Resting time: 14 hours ---- 'Kala' Element: Water Ability: Keen Sense - + % Chance to gain double Rare Traces, + Chance to block Wet effect, + Chance to dodge, Increase Chance to get Miracle Orb. Location: Abyssal Sea Dropped by: Fisher (Rare Enemy) Resting time: 10 hours ---- 'Hope' Element: Frost Ability: PreVision - + Chance to get Miracle Orb, + Chance to dodge, + Chance to store Miracle Orb at start, When Miracle Orb doesn't match, it will make a Random Orb. Location: Impact Site Dropped by: Killer (Rare Enemy) Resting time: 12 hours ---- 'Hanzo' Element: Wind Ability: Ninja Reflex ''- + Chance to dodge, +1 Hand, +% Chance to store an extra Attack Orb when fight starts Location: Hellgate Dropped by: Demonic Ninja (Rare Enemy) Resting time: 10 hours Musashi Element: Holy Ability: Samurai Spirit: Increase chance of drawing Skill Orbs, Chance of blocking Cursed effect, Counterattack when matching Guard Orbs Location: Skyland Dropped by: Divine Samurai (Rare Encounter) Resting time: 10 hours Apo Element: Unholy Ability: ''Awakening: (Rank 1-2, nothing). Rank 3&4: Black orbs will attack & maybe stun. Rank 5: Same as Rank 3/4 & +max HP & extra % chance to store an extra Skill Orb at the start of the battle. Location: Pandemonium Dropped by: Apo Cost: 2500 Smith Tokens Resting time: 8 hours Category:Adventure Category:Pets